One shots
by Arsenic Kool-Aid
Summary: Several fandoms, several ships. Please enjoy.
1. Storms

Storm

Fandom: Avengers

OTP: Steve Roger x Bucky Barnes (soldier husbands)

* * *

Bucky jerked up when the room lit up and seemed to rattle. It was like a bomb went off. For a moment, he wasn't sure where he was and his grip on the knife under his pillow tightened. The only sound in the empty bedroom was the steady tapping rain on the windows. It took him a minute to realize. He was with Steve, in their apartment in Brooklyn.

Right..

Breathe.

In with the calm, out with the communism was Tony Stark's saying.

What a bastard, that Stark. Bucky hadn't been too fond of his old man either.

Sitting up better, he replaced the weapon and ran a hand through his hair. It's all good. It's all okay. He's with Steve. Looking over to the other super soldier's side of the bed, he cocked an eyebrow.

Where was his favorite Star Spangled Man with a Plan?

Getting up with a groan, he set out to find him, not bothering to pick up his discarded shirt. It wouldn't take him long to find the other and he wouldn't really be in need of a shirt, or clothes, after that anyway. The storm covered his light steps as he made his way down the hall to their living room. That's why he liked storms, it made it easier to sneak up on a target. It also helped that Steve was beating this ever loving shit outta the punching bag hanging in the living room.

Don't act so shocked. Who doesn't having a punching bag hanging in their living room?

Come on now, damn it.

Steve had his head down, back to the rest of the apartment and a grudge against that thing that made Bucky worry. Everything the thunder rumbled, he seemed to hit it harder, taking some unresolved emotion out on the near bursting bag and on himself. The Winter Soldier frowned, but headed to the kitchen, taking an apple from the bowl and bringing it to his mouth. He had just opened his mouth to take a bite when the poor punching bag finally started to break off the chain. But Steve just kept hitting it.

"Hey babe, I think it's dead. You got it."

The storm made the windows rattle and the Captain swung harder.

"Cap.."

The seams were ripping. Bucky could see the broken skin over Steve's knuckles as he started over to him.

"Steve." With the next boom of thunder, the punching bag came down, and Steve's fist was caught by Bucky's metal hand. The connection of his fist to metal instead of leather jarred the blonde out of whatever world he was lost in.

"Bucky? What are you doing up?" He asked, almost bewildered.

His eyebrow quirked again. "Well, let's think. I wake up in the middle of a thunderstorm, in an empty bed and you beating the training equipment like it owes you money. Why do _you_ think I'm up?"

Steve looked like a kicked puppy. "I couldn't sleep..."

"I gathered that."

"The thunder..." The look in his blue eyes tore at Bucky's heart. He couldn't believe it took him this long to realize. There was a reason Steve tried not to fight or train near Thor. It was the same reason Tony made jokes directed at him.

"You... You're afraid of it?"

"Sometimes it sounds the same as when the plane hit the ice. I wake up and I'm freezing cold. " he said softly, turning away from him. "Other times I wake up and expect not to find you beside me. It rained the day I heard you had been captured. I thought I lost you forever.." Steve jerked when he felt Bucky catch his arm and pull him back to him. Bucky gently held Steve's face in his hands, looking up at him.

"You haven't lost me yet. I'm right here, love." He leaned in and gently kissed him, "you can't get rid of me that easily."

The blonde smiled a little. "I know."

"But hey, here's the thing. We break anymore punching bags, the girl at Academy is gonna start wondering what we're really doing with them. We need to think of a better distraction than boxing,"

"What do you have in mind?"


	2. Ice Cream

Prompt 2:

Ice cream

Transformers

Characters: Ironhide, Sarah Lennox, mentions of Will Lennox and Ratchet

* * *

Why do there have to be so many options? Ironhide's hologram tapped his foot as he looked over the hundreds of tubs of ice cream. Strawberry, Sarah Lennox had said. She wanted something with strawberries. And some puffy Cheetos. Not the crunchy ones, the soft ones. It _has_ to be the puffs. 'Hide didn't really know why it made such a big difference. What were Cheetos but an orange dust for little fingers to leave on his backseat windows when Will's spawn hid from her parents so she didn't have to share? What was ice cream but frozen dairy products that left a sticky mess on his leather seats the last time Will's mate had had a craving?

Was it all worth this?

Not on a cold day in Pit.

But did he question it and possibly reduce his charge's wife to tears in her delicate hormonal state?

Oh _frag_ no.

But why was he doing this and why couldn't Will? Because Will was off at war. And Ratchet had ordered Hide to be left on pregnant mate guard duty until a pretty nasty lower chassis wound healed fully. The slagger would laugh if he knew what he was doing at that moment. He really loved that medic a lot, but sometimes he just wanted to smack him.

So there he was, at o'two hundred hours, looking like a fool in the ice cream isle of Wal-Mart. He had his hand over his face when a voice spoke from beside him.

"First kid?"

The soldier looked over at a middle aged balding man in plaid pjs and a hoodie from Eskimo Joes. He too had an assortment of random snacks, namely microwave corndogs and peanut butter. The smile he wore seemed genuine and kind.

Ironhide rubbed the back of his head, not really sure how to respond. Was this his first kid to help raise? Not really, but it was the first pregnant femme he had to deal with.. "Well..."

The smile on the mans face grew. "Here." He opened the freezer door and took out the Blue Bell strawberry ice cream. "She'll like this one. My wife did with our second baby. It gets easier, promise." The man handed him the tub and clapped him on the shoulder. "Have a nice night."

Ironhide watched him go before turning to head to the checkout. He paid for the ice cream and Cheetos with the credit card he had "borrowed" -meaning Sarah had thrown it at him in her moment of hormonal rage- and headed back to Will's. As his holoform stepped into the kitchen with the bags, there sat Sarah, looking miserable and very pregnant.

"Anything else, ma'am?" He asked, passing her the tub of ice cream and a spoon. She shook her head and tossed the lid across the counter as if it offended her. The Autobot chuckled.

The look on her face with the first bite made it almost worth the mess in his alt mode.

Almost.


	3. Fight

Prompt 3:

Fight:

Transformers

Pairing: Ironhide x Ratchet

Warnings: swearing and character death

* * *

Ironhide was dead.

Ironhide was dead and Sentinel killed him.

And Optimus had brought Sentinel back. And given Ironhide the order to protect him.

It was all Prime's fault

The news first had knocked Ratchet into shock. No, he couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. It wasn't fair. Ironhide was always the mech who survived, no matter what. He wouldn't have been stupid enough to turn his back on a Decepticon..

But Sentinel was a Prime. And Optimus had trusted him.

And now his mate was dead, because Optimus had been an idiot.

"How could you?!" The first wrench that was thrown in the Prime's general direction caught him on the helm. "You fragging half-cloaked slagger, **HOW COULD YOU**?"

Optimus barely dodged the next piece of equipment hurled his way. "Ratchet _please_.."

"'Hide trusted you! He always followed your orders! He followed you into battle after battle and this is how you repay him?!" The medic was in the verge of a meltdown.

"Please... If I had known, I never would have brought Sentinel here. I never meant for Ironhide to be taken from you."

Ratchet stopped for a moment, trembling so hard it made his hydraulics whine. His mate was dead. He didn't even get to tell him goodbye. He didn't get to tell him he loved him one last time. He brought his hand up over his optics.

"Ratch, I'm so sorry."

**_CLANG! _**Another wrench caught Optimus in the center of the chest, shattering his windshield.

"**SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH, YOU BASTARD**! DOESN'T THE FRAGGING MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP TELL YOU ANYTHING? OR WHERE NONE OF THE PRIMES SMART ENOUGH TO RECOGNIZE A TRAITOR?! OR DO YOU NOT EVEN BOTHER TO LISTEN TO IT?" Ratchet crumbled to the floor, shaking so badly he couldn't keep himself up. What was he going to do? How could he live with out 'Hide? "I'm sorry doesn't bring my mate back after you let him di-" the medic's voice cracked into static.

Optimus went over to him, kneeling down. He caught the hands that swung at him in an attempt to fight him off or shove him away. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, old friend. I never meant for this to happen."

"He was your friend.."

"I know. And it's all my fault."

"I didn't get to say goodbye. I didn't get to tell him I'm..."

"Primus, I'm so sorry."

Ratchet finally gave up the fight and let Prime hug him. He still didn't know if he could forgive him. But he was too inconsolable to fight or care about it now.

Ironhide was dead.

And Ratchet wished he had died with him.

* * *

A/N: you all should know, I died a little writing this. This is my OTP.

Stick a fork in me and bury me with their love, I am so done.


	4. Lesson

Prompt 5:  
Lesson  
Universe: Disney crossover Frozen and Brave

* * *

"That's it, pull all way back ta ye cheek." Merida coached, her arms crossed over her chest. "Don't bring ye elbow so high. Loosen up, Snowflake." The red head grinned as she was shot an icy glare.

Elsa sighed and turned her attention back to the target, the bow awkward in her hands. The target looked pitiful, with just one arrow hanging haphazardly from the top edge, poised to fall at any moment while the rest of the arrows she had fixed stuck out of the ground like flowers. Well, at least Elsa knew one thing.

If she was ever attacked by the ground, she could use her archery skills.

That patch of earth was dead. She killed it.

Good for her.

Again she released the sting, letting it snap the arrow forward. The ground was really dead now. She heard her teacher groan dramatically.

"Here, again." The Scottish Princess made her pull her arm back again and notched another arrow. Usually she never would have been so demanding a teacher, but Elsa was Queen and the kingdoms were on the verge of war. She needed to be ready for anything that her ice may not be able to protect her from.

"Merida, I'm getting no where with thi-..."

"Arm down, shoulders square." Merida moved the Queen however she pleased, trying to improve her posture. She put one hand on the small of the blonde woman's back and the other on her stomach. "Keep yer back straight and stomach in tight." Moving around behind the Queen, she pulled her elbow down again and stayed right on her back.

"Keep this elbow level." Elsa bit her lip when she realized just how close to her Merida was. No one ever got this close, not even Anna. There was still a hand on her lower back and now a face close enough to her ear that she could heard Merida muttering to herself. She must have picked that up from Elinor.

"Breathe slowly. Now release."

Elsa did as she was told, letting go of the bowstring. The arrow hit the target with a solid thud, landing on the farthest ring of the bullseye. She spun and found herself nose to nose with her grinning redheaded tutor. Her face went red.

"See, I may make an archer of ye yet." Merida grinned and winked at the blushing Queen. "Ye might even end up as good as me, Snowflake."

She took a arrow from Elsa's quiver and notched her own bow, letting it fly without even looking.

"Perhaps. But I think we both have much to learn." A pillar of ice caught the arrow before it found its mark, the tip of the arrowhead just barely having reached the bullseye.

"Bloody hell, Elsa!" The Ice Queen smirked and tossed her bangs, leaving Merida to throw a fit.


	5. Shatter

Winter didn't understand why his target didn't fight him. He didn't understand why he kept telling him things about a man who he feels like he should know, perhaps a man he killed, and trying to make him believe that he had been this man.

All he knew was that this man was his mission. The voice in his head keeps screaming, begging him to stop because_ I know him. We know him!_

_I'm with you until the end of the line_. The target's voice is broken, weak.. And as Winter pulls his fist back to finish him off, he feels it.

His world shatters.

And Bucky Barnes, the voice locked so deeply in a cage that it's been decades since he had last seen light, breaks through.

It's Bucky Barnes' memories of everything that he and Steve had been -yes, every fucking detail- that comes flooding to his mind. It's stronger than any Hydra based mind wipe. So strong that it hurts. Hurts in the best way.

Winter cries out in pain and tries to hold it all in..

Bucky Barnes dives in to the water after him, desperate to keep his promise to always protect him. He reaches out with the metallic monstrosity they hooked up to his damaged shoulder and catches the leather strap of Steve's uniform.

Winter Soldier's training and super strength helps him drag the blonde to the surface.

Bucky Barnes would have stayed there beside his Captain, crying into his chest while he was unconscious, begging forgiveness when he woke up...

Winter Soldier though, steps back, mind reeling, and leaves him there. He will return to him when he figures some things out. He has to out his world back together a little bit on his own first. Then he can come back to Steve.

So Steve can fix what's left of Bucky's shattered life.

(AN: my theory on Bucky is that he and the Winter Soldier are kind of like split personalities. i wrote this right after seeing the movie the second time.)


	6. Music challenge

(I ship Melsa. I'm not sure why, but my girlfriend pointed it out to me and now its my ship. warning: this is femslash. Sorry to those who don't like)

"All this and Heaven too": Florence and the Machine

_And the heart is hard to translate_

_It has a language of it's own_

_It talks in tongues and quiet sighs _

_And prayers and proclamations in the grand days _

_Of great men and the smallest of gestures_

_In short shallow gasps_

For the life of her, Elsa didn't understand love. She knew she loved Anna. She knew she loved Olaf. She knew that true love could thaw a frozen heart, she had seen it. She also knew that it made her sister blush bright red when Kristof smiled at her; she could see it in their eyes when they looked at each other across the table. It was an unconditional thing.

That didn't help her understand it..

For someone who had spent so much time locked up in her room, her life filled only with her studies and books, Elsa couldn't seem to figure out why love seemed to make fools out of people. All the love stories she had read were about Princesses who gave everything for the love of a man they had only known for a short time. Other books said love had to grow, like flowers in spring and only few were strong enough to survive. She would have given all this and heaven too to understand which opinion was the right one.

Then she met Merida.

Elsa had never expected to be so attracted to the Scottish Princess. They were so different. Merida was like fire, bright and passionate, strong willed almost to a fault. She was wild, in personality and in her looks and Elsa should not have fallen so deeply in love with her. For the first few days of Merida's visit to the court of Arendelle, the two women had clashed rather violently. Like a cold front slamming into the warm summer air and blowing up a thunderstorm.

But over time, conflict turned to civilized conversation turned to hours spent together sharing their deepest secrets. Some of the secrets she had whispered to the princess in those weeks were things she hadn't told Anna.

That was the day she realized she was falling in love with her closest friend.

After that, she noticed everything Merida did, every word she said. Just having those light blue eyes fixed on her and that pretty, coy smile thrown in her direction reduced the usually articulate Queen to a stammering mess when they were alone. It was like she lost all control of language. As their relationship grew, and friendship turned to mutual love, Merida finally decided to address it. When Elsa would fumble with words and blush, Merida would just smile and kiss her deeply, hoping that would speak for her since she herself couldn't describe any of it.

Elsa still didn't understand love. She doubted that she ever really would. There wasn't a book in her entire kingdom that could explain it.

But she would give all this and heaven too, just to hear Merida tell her she loved her.


	7. Music challenge pt2

"Coming Home pt. 2" Skylar Grey

(More Melsa. AU where the Disney princesses all kind of know each other and there's a war going on against an unknown enemy)

_I'm coming home. I'm coming home. Tell the world that I'm coming home_

Elinor told her once, that home was where the heart was. Merida hadn't necessarily believed that at the time. Home was where your weapons rested. Fergus had taught her that, and that she knew. As a warrior princess, one has to find peace even far from the castle one was raised in. She didn't feel like anywhere was home...

Things reminded her of what a home felt like. Her three brothers -now preteens- running to her and begging her for a story felt like a home. Riding Angus into the forest felt like a home. The strong bond between her and her mother was a home at times...

Right now, the camp outside DunBroch castle was like a home. Merida did love it here, many of the men were her friends. On quiet nights after a day of victory, they would gather around and she would sing and laugh with them, using her skills as a storyteller to entertain them. Her tent and cot had become her room, these men her family.

But her heart wasn't there. This wasn't home.

Home was in Arendelle. Her heart was with the Queen.

She was headed there now, a diplomatic trip to attend the Queen's coronation anniversary celebration. Trips to Arendelle were few and far between, but those few days spent with its Ice Queen were precious to the Scottish heir. There was never enough time for them to be together. As the cold northern wind whipped at her cloak and hair, Merida couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach. They were so close she could feel it.

Elsa would be there to meet her as soon as she stepped off the ship. There would be tears and kisses and laughs, the Queen holding tight to her despite her armor. Anna would be there too, smiling so wide Merida would wonder if her face hurt. Elsa would announce that their guests could follow them to the palace to settle in, but what she really would mean is that she wanted to get her lover alone. They would pretend to go separate ways, to save face with her court -because the Queen was still unmarried and there for _couldn't possibly _be sleeping with anyone. Really Merida would sneak through the hidden tunnel and into Elsa's room.

The more Merida thought about it, the more certain she was.

Her home was Elsa. It had to be.

What else could explain how she felt? What else could explain why Elsa seemed like the only person who would still love her even when she came to her, bruised and weak from fighting the war, dirt matting her hair and blood still drying under her nails? Who else could still love her after everything she's done?

As the ship drew closer to the fjord, Merida ran to the railing and looked to the docks, smiling. She could see Olaf dancing excitedly on the dock, his flurry cloud sending snowflakes everywhere.

Merida felt her heart jump up into her throat. She really shouldn't have been surprised but God help her, she was excited. Elsa stood there waiting, her hands at her sides, dress swaying in the wind.

The princess bit her lip and waited, debating on wither or not she should jump ship and swim. She was so close...

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes. I'm coming home. I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming.._


	8. Agape

**Agape: Unconditional love**

(The first of several Harry Potter one shots. Enjoy)

The love between a mother and her child is unconditional. From the moment she finds out she's pregnant to the day she dies, a mother would give anything for her child, no matter how they stumble and fall, no matter how they break her heart.

As Lily knelt in front of her son's crib, fighting back tears, she thought back over the short time she had had with him. The first time she felt him move inside her. The way her husband and the baby's godfathers had fawned over her and pampered her, fetching her anything her heart desired while she was pregnant. The first time she held Harry in her arms, smoothed her fingers over his soft dark curls, the way he looked up at her with his bright green eyes. She could remember every time he smiled, every time he stumbled trying to walk into her arms.

_Only a year._ She mourned silently, _only a year I had with you, my love._

Taking his little hands and kissing them as he reached through the bars, she smiled weakly. "Mummy loves you so so much, my love. Daddy loves you so so much. Don't ever forget how much we love you. Be strong Harry. Be brave. I love y-..."

The door to the nursery opened and Lily Potter stood between her son and certain death, her own life and her unconditional love a shield.


	9. Everyday Magic

Everyday magic:  
(The first time Harry spends the day at the Burrow and how it made Mrs. Weasley love him more than before.)

Morning found Harry Potter sitting at the bottom of the stairs, knees hugged to his chest as he just sat quietly and watched. The knitting needles from the day before were still working away, a different colored scarf coming along well now. Molly Weasley was cooking breakfast already, the sun not yet up and everyone else still curled up in bed. Harry watched the magical household objects work around the room. A bewitched iron stoked the fire. Dishes washed themselves. Clothes were folded and sorted before his eyes. It made him smile.

Mrs. Weasley turned and looked at him, smiling as she began to fill a pot with water for porridge. She didn't mind having a shadow sit and watch her; years of motherhood had made that common for her. But her children never watched the household magic as it worked, eyes wide and bright and curious.

"Harry dear, Ron and the others won't be up for a bit, why don't you go back to bed?" She asked, turning and bringing him a cup of milk and a slice of toast. Poor dear, she thought, so skinny as if those Muggles didn't feed him. Maybe the twins hadn't been fibbing.

"I'd like to sit and watch, if that's alright Mrs. Weasley.. I like watching..." He looked at the knitting needles and the folding clothes, not able to describe it.

"Why dear, it's just everyday magic." She laughed.

Harry's face fell, looking so hurt it broke her heart. "I wish it was every day for me.. I've never seen anything like this.."

Her heart broke for him. In that moment, she realized that everything her sons had told her was true. Harry was being abused and alienated. The way the Dursleys turned their nose to him even more since he started at Hogwarts, treated him like more of a freak than they had before, made Harry treasure every bit of magic that he got to witness and learn.

Molly Weasley couldn't decide if she was furious or upset as she threw her arms around Harry and hugged him tight, "sit and watch all you want, dear."

She pressed a motherly kiss onto the top of his messy hair and went back to the kitchen. Grabbing her wand, she bewitched whatever else she could to do some chores.

Just so Harry got to see a little more everyday magic.


	10. Reflection

Reflection:

Cleaning the castle after the battle was strange. George Weasley had never expected to see all the hidden tunnels and secret chambers, even with the Marauders Map. He and Fred had only imagined using tunnels for pranks like this. He couldn't have imagined getting to explore places like this. He could still remember the way Dumbledore smiled when he warned the students of a painful death.

Following a hidden passageway, George found himself in a large room. He made his way around not the room, looking for hidden Death Eaters or students hiding in fear -Luna had found a group of first years hiding in a hidden chamber behind a painting- but found nothing.

Turning to leave, he noticed a very large mirror. He groaned as he come closer. He was filthy, covered in dirt and blood, his hair matted and in such a state he was surprised his mother hadn't scolded him for it. He made a face at his reflection and it grinned back at him, puffing out its cheeks and pulling its earlobes out to make its ears seem bigger.

Wait... _Ears_?

He jumped back, stunned and hurt all at once, frantically searching the mirror for an explanation. Someone must have followed him and was pulling a mean trick on him. It must have been a Slytherin. Why would anyone do something like this?

And then he found the inscription.

_I show, not your face, but your heart's desire._

George looked back down at the mirror and Fred was smiling sadly at him. He reached out and put his hand on the cold glass, expecting his brother to reach out and grab his hand. Fred mimicked the gesture, but there was no warmth, just the chill of the mirror under his fingers.

Tears slid down his face, leaving trails in the dirt and filth on his cheeks as he sank to his knees, his hand still against the cold magical mirror.

_"Georgie.." _The reflection said, but there was no sound. He didn't even get to hear his brother's voice again.

"Freddy... I'm so sorry.."


	11. Unbreakable

(One of two ficlets I wrote after watching the Age of Ultron trailer.)

Unbreakable:

It wasn't uncommon that Agent Romanov and Agent Barton found themselves pinned down behind a small barricade, hopelessly outgunned and outnumbered. Fate found them here regularly, sometimes wounded, sometimes running low on ammunitions, sometimes with backup a good distance away.

Budapest.

New York...

Today the assassins were lucky enough to get a combo deal. Low ammo, Clint's shoulder was dislocated pretty badly, and the Avengers were kliks away...

Now as Natasha looked at Clint, their backs against the concrete slab that the battle had provided as cover, they knew they were surrounded in all sides, knew there was no way to fight Ultron and his clones, knew that this might be it. She felt a twinge of relief in her heart. Clint had been her friend, her protector, her convenient lover and her other half. Steve had mentioned once that it was like God made them to be best friend soul mates.

And Tasha liked that. Clint was part of her life, a part of her life she couldn't live without. She couldn't think of anyone better to fight and die beside. Reaching over, she took his free hand and squeezed, pulling him into her little world of calm for just a second.

The battle around them had become muted, and she leaned into him, her head on his neck for just a moment. Leaning over to her, he pressed a kiss to her hair, giving her hand a firm, but gentle squeeze back.

They didn't speak a word. They just looked at each other. She knew he knew what she was thinking. He always knew. She knew that he knew that everything went better when they were a team. They were an unstoppable force together and their compatibility is what made them strong. There couldn't be one without the other.

Letting go, the pair moved like one, turning to face their enemies. If they were to die here, they would die as a team. Because together everything works.

Together in life or death, they are unbreakable.


	12. Cold embrace

(The second ficlet written after watching Age of Ultron. Kind of my thoughts on what the broken shield should mean.. Warning: slight explicit language. Also: Steve, Bucky and Sam are my OT3 forever.)

Something about the cold was comforting. Sam couldn't place what it was, but in the current moment, the cold was numbing and all consuming.

Like Sam needs it to be.

He needs to be numb. He needs to not feel the sting of loss. He needs to remember what they taught him about letting go. He has to apply the techniques of grieving to himself, instead of sharing them with others. He needs to stop watching Steve fall, the shield he had used to protect the people he loved shattered at his side. He needs to stop reliving the moment when he realized he had to get to him he had to save Steve. He has got to stop chanting the words_ "but you can't save him. He's already gone" _in his head like some sick mantra from his nightmares. He hadn't gotten to say goodbye. He hadn't gotten to let it out. So he stands there on the roof of Avengers tower, embracing the cold night air. He stands there and looks over the city, not sure what to do with himself. Does he cry now? Is he hidden here so no one will ever see just what Steve had meant to him? Does he curse and swear and throw anything in reach -which isn't much- because it's not _fucking __**FAIR**_?

A pair of cold arms slid around him from behind in some sort of awkward hug, cold metal far colder than the wind. He can feel it though his sweatshirt. A head with a messy mop of brown hair hits his shoulder and he can feel a chest heaving silently behind him. Sam doesn't jerk or try to fight. Tasha had promised Bucky wouldn't hurt him. In all honesty it doesn't surprise him that the Soldier is here. News travels fast. Even to ex-Hydra assassins on the run.

Bucky's embrace is cold, but comforting even so. Sam reaches up and puts his hand on his head, feeling tears dampen the sleeve of his hoodie. He feels relieved that someone else is mourning Steve, but even more pained by his loss. He knows now that it's just the two of them. They're all that's left to avenge their Steve Rogers and take down Ultron.

"It's alright Buck.." He says quietly, patting his head, "it's alright.."

Bucky's arms tighten around him and draws him closer. Sam doesn't fight.

He finds that he rather likes the cold embrace.


	13. Sledding

post/92540494170/imagine-bucky-using-steves-shield-as-a-sled-in

"This is a bad idea.."

"Nah s'not, it'll be great!"

"How did you even get the shield?"

"Stop asking questions and give me a hand."

Sam sighed and knelt down, holding Cap's shield in place while Bucky situated himself in it, like a cat might have situated himself in a box. This was going to end so badly. Sam and Bucky were at the top of a snowy hill, finally having found a good spot for sledding after the record six feet of snow New York got overnight. Tony was standing off the the side, Stark Phone trained on them. Clint was bouncing up and down, demanding a turn.

"Barnes, you're gonna..."

"Sam. Listen, they don't call me the Winter Soldier for nothing. Let go.."

Sam stepped back and shook his head, watching as Bucky began scrapping the snow with his fingers, propelling himself forward until he started sliding down the massive hill. Gravity and the fact the shield got no traction worked their magic and soon Barnes was speeding down the hill.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK I FUCKED UP I FUCKED UP!" He zipped past Tony and Clint, his English switching into loud Russian noises of terror. Sam had this funny look on his face. Like the look of an exasperated father trying to control his heathen children. He now understood why Fury always had a headache. At the end of the hill, Bucky managed to end up head first in a snowdrift, arms and legs flailing while the shield went flying past him. It took ten minutes for Tiny and Clint to stop pissing themselves laughing to actually dig him out and find the shield again.

After the fourth or fifth attempt to control the slide down the hill, Bucky gave up. "I hate the cold anyway." He announced.

Tony snorted and passed Clint the Starkphone so he could upload the video of Bucky whooshing past them, screaming awful things in multiple languages. This video probably wasn't going to be safe for kids. "You should tag it #andhecallshimselftheWinterSoldier..."


End file.
